


Tea

by chickensonmyhead



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Open Relationship, Porn With Plot, Risa - Freeform, intergalactic orgy, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickensonmyhead/pseuds/chickensonmyhead
Summary: Data and Geordi go down to Risa for shore leave. Rumor has it that Risa is home to the V'lar plant, a drug not unlike Earth ecstasy. The best part is, it's completely legal.





	1. Shore Leave

"Geordi?"  
Geordi craned his neck up away from the padd, and his eyes met with Data’s.  
“What is it, Data?”  
“I was wondering- I overheard Ensign Smith and Ensign Klein discussing the shore leave on Risa this weekend, and…” Data paused, calculating how to bring up the delicate subject.  
Geordi looked at Data quizzically.  
“It’s all right, Data. You can ask me anything.”  
“They were discussing… if I may put it in their terms, ‘getting high’.” Data said matter-of-factly.  
Geordi’s face broke into a wide grin, and he started to chuckle.  
“Oh, man.” he murmured under his breath, “No doubt referring to V’lar.”  
“The Root of V’lar- a powerful hallucinogenic sedative similar to Earth ecstasy used by humanoid species both spiritually and recreationally. Grows in tall stalks near the polar hemispheres of Risa…” Data trailed off.  
“If you’re contemplating reporting this to Captain Picard, don’t bother. What they do on Risa is their own business.”  
“Ah. Like when Commander Riker-”  
“Picard to LaForge.” Geordi’s combadge interrupted.  
“Go ahead.”  
“We seem to be having a malfunction in transporter room 1. I need you to get everything up and running immediately.”  
“I’m on it.” Geordi began unscrewing the panel to his left, shifting into focus again.  
“I will see you later, Geordi.”  
Geordi waved, and watched Data turn on his heels and exit engineering. He could’ve sworn he saw a spring in his step.  
\----  
“Aw, damn.” Geordi cursed.  
“What is wrong?”  
“Worf’s going to Epsilon 3 with Alexander, so there’s gonna be no-one to look after Spot.”  
“This does pose a problem,” Data pondered, “On the contrary, Lieutenant Barclay seems to have an affinity for Spot. He is not going to Risa on account of that crowds make him nervous.”  
“You’re the best, babe.” Geordi smiled and planted a kiss on Data’s forehead.  
“I will inform him tonight.”  
The couple continued to pack their belongings into their small, black briefcases. Data was done long before Geordi, so he sat on their bed to keep him company.  
“I have been pondering our discussion yesterday.”  
“And?”  
“Though I cannot say for sure, I have concluded that it is most likely that the root will not have any effect on my positronic system.”  
“Data, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were disappointed.”  
“Recreational substances, in both legal and illegal form, seem to be an integral part of the human experience.”  
“Not necessarily. Some people go their whole lives without drinking or doing drugs.”  
Data frowned.  
“I remember when the crew were infected with the toxic spores. For those hours, I felt reckless. One could say unconstrained.”  
“Or, free.” Geordi suggested.  
Data’s eyes brightened at the suggestion.  
“Yes, Geordi… I wish to feel it again.”  
Geordi stroked his face tenderly.  
“We’ll figure it out, baby. I feel good with you right here, right now.”  
Data placed his hands at Geordi's waist.  
“As do I.”  
\----  
“Energize.”  
The woosh of the transporter sounded, and Data and Geordi materialized onto Risa’s calm surface. Geordi took in the surroundings while Data calculated the best route to their assigned quarters.  
“Follow me.” said Data, taking Geordi’s hand.  
The path Data chose was a narrow, winding gravel walkway that went through tall grasses and across rivers teeming with wildlife. They approached a thicket of tall, orange flowers with leaves wider than a human hand. Data paused to look up at the blooming flowers.  
“Data?”  
“Geordi, I believe these are V’lar plants.”  
Geordi gaped, eyes wide.  
“Well, we better keep moving.” Geordi finally said. He knew what they both were thinking, and now was neither the time nor the place.  
Their quarters were much larger than those on the Enterprise. The walls were ornately decorated, and the bed was placed at the center of the room, adorned with numerous beads and veils. They set their suitcases down, and headed for the couch to play a game of chess.  
\----  
Data had been thinking about the V’lar field ever since the moment he saw it. As he kept his husband warm that night, he wondered how he could alter the plant in order for it to affect his positronic net. V’lar was usually ingested in the form of a tea, but Data was sure he could modify it to fit his needs, if only he knew what those needs were. How could the plant create sensitivities to emotions that simply weren’t there? Wait a minute. That was it. He had found the answer.  
\----  
“Morning, baby.”  
“It is afternoon, Geordi.”  
Geordi laughed.  
“I slept in that late, did I?”  
“You must have needed to rest.”  
“I hope so, because we have a long day of relaxing ahead of us.”  
Data hesitated.  
“Actually, Geordi, I must go back to the Enterprise to retrieve something I forgot.”  
Geordi was immediately dubious. Data never forgot things. He couldn’t forget things; that’s just how he was made.  
“Data, if there’s something you’re not telling me, I need to know now.”  
“I do not wish to alarm you.”  
“Data…” he gave his husband a stern look. Data looked down at the ground, avoiding Geordi’s piercing gaze.  
“I am going to retrieve my emotion chip.” he admitted.  
“Your emotion chip?” Geordi almost couldn’t believe his ears. “I thought that you said it was too risky!”  
“That assumption was false. Back then, I was still unsure about the effects the chip would have on my morality and psyche. However, now that we have been a couple for seven years, two months, and three days, I am sure that any possibility of my harming you is absolutely none. I was not ready for the chip then, but now, I am no longer afraid. I have no doubt I will always love you and treat you with care.”  
Geordi took Data’s hand in his own.  
“Come on,” he said softly, “let’s go.”  
\----  
Geordi held the small grey box in his hands.  
“So,” he asked Data, “How do you want to do this?”  
“I believe our terrace on Risa would be a suitable location. People have always remarked how colorful foliage seems to stimulate emotion, and I am curious about that phenomenon.”  
“I’ll have to run a full diagnostic on you first,” Geordi sighed, “But then we can get your chip up and running.”  
Data nodded.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this, Data?” Geordi said in a hushed voice, “I just don’t want this to change you. You know I love you for who you are, right? I don’t need you to be more human. Hell, I don’t want you to be human, because it’s just not you.”  
Data paused, taking in his words. “It is true that I believed for a long time that I was somehow incomplete the way I currently am, but I no longer think that is the case. I merely want to share experiences with you. Though I cannot feel, I still have a desire to connect with you.”  
“Isn’t desire a feeling? Curiosity? Confusion? Attachment? I’ve seen you experience all of those!”  
“What do you mean, Geordi?”  
“I mean that feelings may not be as clear-cut as you think they are, Data.”  
“Then, are you suggesting my emotion chip will add to my current experience?”  
Geordi sighed defeatedly. “I don’t know what I’m suggesting. I’m just scared.”  
“If you are not ready…”  
“No! I mean, no, it’s your decision. I just want you to do what makes you happy, but I guess I’m a bit bothered that you weren’t satisfied with things as they were.”  
Data gripped Geordi’s shoulder reassuringly. “I am more than satisfied. The life we have built together makes me feel like I truly belong on the Enterprise.”  
Geordi grinned. “I’m glad.”  
The couple shared a quick kiss.  
“Now, let’s get started on this diagnostic.”  
\----  
Geordi and Data sat at a blue plexiglass table at the corner of the bar, each sipping on the same tall blue drink. Though the synthehol had little effect on Geordi’s system and no effect on Data’s, both enjoyed the intimate act of sharing the beverage. The exotic harp tune floated above their heads, making each more comfortable in their environment. Among the chatter, Data detected particularly strong instances of Federation Standard, Andorian, and Ferengi. It was a true display of humanoid revelry and indulgence that Data found absolutely fascinating.  
“Data! Geordi!” Commander Riker’s loud voice startled them both out of their trance. “Never thought I’d see you here!”  
They looked up at him to see that his arm was around a tall Andorian woman whose face also seemed to be a bit flushed.  
“Hello, Commander.” said Data.  
“Nah, you can drop that “Commander” stuff. We’re not on the Enterprise. Call me Will.”  
“Hello, Will.”  
“What are your names?” the Andorian inquired.  
“I’m Geordi, and this is Data. Would you two care to join us?”  
“Of course! I’m Mala, by the way.”  
Will pulled out a chair for Mala and sat down across from his crewmates.  
“So, what have you two been doing here so far? To be honest, I didn’t expect you to be in a place like this.” said Will, gesturing at the drunk, scantily-clad aliens.  
“We have been experimenting with new technology.” said Data.  
Will raised an eyebrow, and Mala smirked.  
“He means- not that, he’s talking about how I’m trying to adjust his positronic net to be sensitive to V’lar root.”  
Will’s eyes widened in surprise, and he then broke out into laughter.  
“V’lar root? You, Data?”  
“I believe it will be quite an interesting experience.” said Data.  
“Data, your friend mentioned a positronic net. Are you an artificial life form?” asked Mala.  
“Mala!” hissed Will.  
“It is quite all right. Yes, Mala, I am an android. Since I wish to ‘get high’, Geordi is helping me in the process.”  
Mala giggled. “I know a Ferengi who produces a particularly strong tea.”  
“Thanks, but we’re making our own.” said Geordi, “I have to make sure it’s pure. I think I’ve got the formula down, but all that’s left to do is to test it.”  
“Sounds like a fun time.” said Will.  
“Homemade tea is a delicacy.” said Mala, “I’d love to try some, if you don’t mind.”  
“Well, we’re gonna test it tonight, but I have to be alert to make sure nothing goes wrong. If everything goes well, I can invite you both over tomorrow to try it.” said Geordi.  
“Agreed.” said Will as he raised his glass.  
\----


	2. First Sip

Geordi walked hastily around the room, tinkering with Data’s tea formula while Data himself sat and waited patiently. He was checking Geordi’s calculations over and over in his head, until he noticed something puzzling.  
“Geordi, why have you included chamomile leaves and licorice root in my tea?”  
Geordi turned around to face Data, balancing various test tubes and powders precariously in his arms.  
“Well, because it tastes good.”  
“I cannot taste.”  
“I know,” Geordi smiled, “but part of me hopes your emotion chip will allow you to taste. That’s all.” Geordi shoved a failed cup of tea aside, “Besides, chamomile is my favorite kind of tea.”  
“But, Geordi! You should not be inebriated while we are conducting this experiment.”  
“Data, Data, don’t worry. I’m making a version for myself without any V’lar. Rest easy, babe.”  
Geordi replicated a cupful of honey and spooned some into the two small, quaint teacups in front of him. One was an innocuous yellow color, and the other had a sharp, almost spicy smell, and the same opaque, white color as milk. Data took the second cup from Geordi’s hands, examining it carefully.  
“Now, Data, this won’t affect you until we install your emotion chip. Do you wanna install it before you drink, or after?”  
Data stirred his drink pensively. On one hand, installing it before ingesting the root would better equip him for the experience. Or, it could make him more nervous before drinking, thus sending him on a bad trip. On the other hand, installing it after drinking would make his feelings hit all at once, good and bad. It was a tough decision, but he had Geordi with him, always. They were each others’ beacon of light, and each protected the other at all costs.  
“After.”  
Geordi sighed gently, and placed his hand over Data’s.  
“Are you ready, babe?”  
Data nodded.  
“Cheers.”  
They raised their teacups, and each took a sip simultaneously. Data continued drinking his tea until his cup was empty. Geordi put down his cup, and dug out the gray box from Data’s briefcase. Data looked up at him curiously as he leaned down to unscrew the small side panel in Data’s head. Geordi opened the box, and grasped the small chip between a pair of thin tweezers. Data nodded in encouragement, and Geordi squeezed his hand reassuringly. And, with that, Geordi slid the emotion chip into its proper socket. Data quickly scanned his positronic net. No change. Geordi looked at him expectantly, but there was nothing but confusion on Data’s face.  
And that was when Data’s world exploded.  
A twisted kaleidoscope of sounds, colors, vibrations, and feelings impacted him all at once, leaving no room for distinguishing between events. Experiences hit him one after the other, each leaving him with a unique and profound emotion. He fell to the ground, rigid, eyes wide, and silent. Geordi rushed to pick him up, but due to Data’s weight, it was no easy task. He hauled Data onto the bed and grabbed his tricorder. The readings were unusual, but none of Data’s neural nets were damaged. They were simply working in a way they never had before. The two had agreed only to abort the experiment if readings approached the danger zone. Geordi was beginning to question that decision as his husband’s eyes darted around the room, staring in fear at nothing. Geordi reached out and lightly took a few of Data’s fingers into his grasp, and Data held onto him in return.  
“Geordi…” he said hoarsely.  
“Data?”  
“Geordi, I understand now. I love you.” his eyes welled up with iridescent tears, “and I loved her as well.”  
It was with that statement that Geordi realized Data had never gotten the chance to truly mourn Tasha. Data was surely feeling more than the disruption of routine he had initially felt at the time of her death. Geordi made his way onto the bed and curled up at Data’s side, smoothing his soft hair as he cried gently.  
“Sh, Data, it’s all right.” Geordi cupped Data’s cheek, “I loved her too. I grieved for her for a long time.”  
“Does this type of sadness end?”  
Geordi sighed. “I can’t answer that, Data. But it does get easier every day. After a while I accepted that she just wasn’t in my life any more.”  
“That is what I must do, then.”  
“No, Data- you have to do this your own way.”  
Data turned to Geordi, fear in his eyes. “I do not know how.”  
“That’s normal, but all you have to do is really get into what you’re feeling. You can’t block anything out, you hear me? No matter how bad it gets, I’ll be right here. I’ll hold you.”  
Data pulled Geordi into an embrace.  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
\----  
As the sun began to rise, Data’s head started to clear. His confusion had faded, and his thoughts were less of a muddled mess. All his newfound memories from Omicron Theta were safely stored in his memory banks, and he could finally focus on the present. The give of the mattress. Geordi’s warm body pressed against his. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Data admired his sleeping husband, and gently took his hand. Touch. Data knew why humans were so enthusiastic about it now. The feeling of Geordi’s soft hand between his was phenomenal. He could think of nothing else but how it would feel to have Geordi’s deep brown skin pressed against his bioplast. He wondered how sex would feel without his programming to guide him. The thought excited him, but now was not the time. There were still too many things swimming in his head unresolved. Data gently placed Geordi’s hand back on the bed, and Geordi stirred, reaching for his visor. Data grabbed it off the ground and handed it to him.  
“Morning, Data.”  
“I am sorry, Geordi, I did not mean to wake you.”  
Geordi chuckled. “It’s all right. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, but I guess it just happened.”  
“You do not need to apologise. I was able to fall into a trance during the night thanks to the V’lar.”  
“How did that go, by the way? Are you feeling okay?”  
Data went into deep thought, trying to attach words to what appeared to be happening in his positronic net.  
“I feel…” Data said with great difficulty, “Bewilderment. Confusion. Exhaustion. Relief.”  
“But, do you feel okay? If you’re feeling down in any way, I can help.”  
“That is not necessary, Geordi. What I felt last night… it was only temporary. It is less intense now.”  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Geordi patted Data’s back, “Now, let’s go to that salad place for breakfast. I’ve heard all their stuff is hand-picked. Besides, I bet you wanna test out your new taste buds.”  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I really enjoyed exploring this theme of weird Risa drugs, and chapter 3 is coming soon! Drop a comment to let me know how I'm doing :)


	3. Revelry

Geordi and Data walked hand in hand along the beach. As the sun began to fall, the Risian glowing jellyfish became visible under the gentle waves. They showed up as technicolor ultraviolet strings on Geordi’s visor, and he pointed them out to Data, who could also detect their colorful patterns under the water.  
“So, Data, are you up for hanging out with Riker and that Andorian tonight?”  
“Yes, Geordi. I am curious how V’lar will affect Mala’s unique physiology.”  
“Curious about Mala, hmm?” Geordi teased.  
“If you are wondering, I do not find her attractive.”  
“I was just joking, Data. Besides, even if you did, I wouldn’t mind. We’ve always been open.”  
“Likewise. I do not fully understand the human custom of monogamy.”  
“Oh, it’s only so common because people get jealous.”  
“I will never get jealous of you, Geordi. I know you will always love me.”  
“You’re so sweet, Data.”  
The couple shared a kiss.  
“We should probably head back to the bar. Will and Mala are probably already there waiting for us.” said Geordi.  
“Agreed.”  
They turned back, walking along the seaside, collecting seashells that emitted a UV glow. They chatted about Data’s past on Omicron Theta, and their future on the Enterprise. Data expressed his fondness for Spot, and his desire to foster more cats. Geordi laughed and assured Data that one misbehaving cat was enough. They held hands and took in the pleasant sunset all the way back to the bar.  
\----  
“How did it go with Data last night?” Will asked Geordi.  
“Oh, it was intense, but all in all it went fine.”  
“Yes. I am thinking of taking a lower dose next time so it will not be so overwhelming.” said Data.  
“Wow, quite a trip, I take it?” asked Will.  
“Combined with my new emotions, it certainly made for a memorable experience.” Data sipped his drink.  
“So, where do you all want to go tonight?” asked Mala as she sipped on her ale.  
“I don’t have a preference.” said Will.  
“Well, all my V’lar supplies are at Data’s and my quarters.”  
“He is right. We also have adequate couch space to seat four people.” added Data.  
“Then it’s on!” said Will, smiling, “By the way, if anything happens between any of us tonight…” Will looked at his three companions, “I’d appreciate it if nobody knew about it.”  
“What happens on Risa stays on Risa.” Geordi grinned.  
“Hear, hear!” said Mala as she clinked glasses with her new friends.  
After a short while of drinking and chatting, Mala became restless.  
“You know,” she said, “I went to sector 001 on my last mission, and I still have a bag of genetically modified cannabis that I’d be willing to share.”  
“And I know it’s good stuff, too.” Riker and Mala looked at each other and grinned.  
“Do you think it’ll be effective, Data?”  
Data pondered the question for a second.  
“I believe there is only one way to find out.”  
\-----  
Smoke filled the air of Data and Geordi’s quarters. Riker was sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on Mala’s lap. Geordi was weighing out all of their individualized doses, carefully pouring the powdered white root into four separate tea bags. There was a large dose for Riker, a smaller dose for he and Mala, and a very small dose reserved for Data, since Geordi did not want a repeat of last night. Lounging on the couch, Data rolled a new joint with expert precision, and placed it in his mouth and lit it.  
“Okay, guys, the tea’s ready.” Geordi called.  
“Thank you, Geordi.” Data smiled, his expression filled with mischief and anticipation. Geordi smiled back at him and sat down next to him, positioning him so that he was sitting on Geordi’s lap.  
“Wait a minute, guys,” said Mala, “I think I know how to configure this hologram to project the D-12 nebula.”  
“Hell yeah!” said Will, already zoned out.  
Mala laughed, and tapped her program into the projector. When she pressed “Go”, the machine whirred and produced a real-time image of the dark purple and bright white nebula. The four marveled at its beauty and uncanny likeness to the real thing. Mala zoomed in on a giant cloud of dust, and the cloud warped and changed color slowly, almost as if it were dancing.  
“I think this is a good time to drink up.” said Mala.  
They all nodded in agreement, and all took their first sip of tea.  
“Wow, Geordi, nice work! I didn’t expect this to taste so good!” said Will.  
“Thanks. I put licorice root and chamomile in.”  
“It tastes heavenly.” Data smiled, and looked up at the nebula.  
“How long do we have to wait for it to kick in?” asked Mala.  
“If my estimates are correct, about five minutes.” said Geordi, “I adjusted the dosage to correspond to our body weights.”  
“Does that mean I got the most?” said Will.  
“Yep.”  
Will leaned against Mala and took her hand. “Sweet.”  
Suddenly, Data felt his neural nets form miniscule sparks, and he gripped Geordi’s hand.  
“Geordi, it is starting.”  
There was a brief moment of fear as Data wondered what kind of feelings were to descend upon him, but then he remembered he had already gone through the process of implanting his emotion chip. He had already experienced it all, and every memory and feeling implanted in his positronic brain was now in the right place. Relieved, he let his mind open with ease. Geordi, too, was starting to experience something. He grasped tighter onto Data’s waist, and mumbled something about faulty visor readings. Data turned and gently took off his visor, which seemed to calm Geordi down.  
Will seemed to be absolutely lost, staring up at Mala’s face. Mala herself stared back down at Will, and then up at the nebula, observing beauty in the two completely different forms.  
“Y’know, I was thinking,” said Geordi, “This couch isn’t big enough for the four of us. Especially with you lying down, Will.”  
Will scoffed. “That’s not true! Everybody knows I’m short!” he giggled.  
“Come on, baby, you heard the man.” said Mala, laughing along with Will, “Into bed!”  
Will and Mala stumbled into the gigantic bed, and Data followed suit, carrying Geordi and accidentally dropping him onto Mala. They laughed, and Geordi eventually found Data at the very opposite side of the bed.  
“Hi,” said Geordi, smiling.  
Data said nothing, and pulled Geordi into an embrace. Geordi let out a soft hum, pressing himself against Data’s gentle vibrations. Data felt immensely soothed by Geordi’s warm body, but he needed to be closer. He had to be closer. This must be what desire felt like, he figured. It was more powerful than he had anticipated.  
“Geordi, would you like to take off your clothes?”  
Geordi looked at Data in astonishment. He was about to object to Mala and Riker’s presence, but he quickly discovered that they had beaten them to the task. He could see Will kissing Mala and teasing her antennae, and he heard her emit a breathy moan. Wow. Geordi stripped off his own clothes while Data did the same, and the two pressed the fronts of their bodies together. Data shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact, and relaxed into the embrace. He marveled at the feeling of Geordi’s soft skin, and ran his hands along his back. Then, he felt something stir inside himself. Will’s and Mala’s moans, Geordi’s muscular body, and his newly heightened sense of touch… it was all too much. He kissed Geordi, his dick growing harder at the increased friction. He thought for a second at performing a brief diagnostic of his sexual program as it seemed to have unexpectedly activated itself, but he desired Geordi’s touch too much to care. He flipped Geordi onto his back and grasped both their dicks together, rolling his hips to create more friction. Geordi cursed under his breath as his dick swelled under Data’s smooth flesh. Data stroked their cocks slowly, and gradually sped up as Geordi became harder. He left small hickeys on Geordi’s chest and sucked on his nipples until Geordi let out a spurt of precum.  
“Oh, God, I’m so fucking close.” Geordi moaned.  
“Yes…” Data whispered.  
Soon, the two were kissing passionately, frantically grinding their wet dicks together. Geordi sucked hard on Data’s neck, and Data lost it. His vision short-circuited as he came in streaks of gold, coating both their stomachs. He took some onto his finger and brought it up to Geordi’s mouth. The taste was pure joy. Data encouraged him as he stroked him to orgasm.  
After a few minutes of recovery, they both glanced over at Will and Mala.  
“You can cum when I say you cum.” scolded Mala as she slowly stroked Will’s cock.  
Will began to protest, but he was not the one who made the rules this time. Noticing Data and Geordi’s curiosity, Mala winked, and licked Will’s shaft slowly. Will moaned, his dick twitching.  
“I’ll let you cum if you beg for me.” she whispered.  
“Yes, please, anything.”  
“And, what do you call me?”  
“Please, Mistress.” said Will, his cheeks growing hot.  
“That’s better.”  
Mala took all seven inches of Will’s dick into her mouth, and Will gasped. She bobbed her head up and down expertly, and it didn’t take long before Will filled her mouth with cum. As Will rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, Mala kissed him, and they tasted Will’s own cum together.  
“God damn.” said Will, panting.  
Data marveled at the sight, and Geordi was too turned on to feel embarrassed.  
“Does anyone want to switch partners?” asked Mala, smiling.  
Data turned to Geordi, and Geordi shrugged.  
“I am willing to switch, if that is okay with you, Geordi.”  
“I was actually hoping this would happen.” Geordi grinned.  
Mala took Geordi’s hand.  
“Come,” she said innocently, and they took the right side of the bed.  
Will looked at Data, admiring his metallic, hairless body. He had wondered how that skin would feel pressed against his own. He wondered how far his apparent sexual programming went.  
“Come here, Data.” Will pulled Data in, stroking his body, feeling the firm outline of his ass.  
“Will, do you wish me to decrease my strength level?”  
“What do you mean? Why?”  
Data hesitated.  
“While I am being penetrated, I would prefer you to hold me down…”  
“Oh, fuck yes, Data, that sounds amazing.”  
Data briefly programmed a 70% decrease in strength. Will kissed him roughly, and the sensation went straight to his dick. Data loved the sensation of being manhandled, of being free to express the pleasure given to him. Will pinned Data down by his shoulders, and left bite marks all across his chest. Will sucked at his nipples, and Data moaned loudly.  
“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Will said coyly.  
Data nodded. “More… please…”  
“Show me where else you’re sensitive.”  
Data pointed to his neck.  
“I believe this is an error in my programming, but Geordi discovered that this area was particularly… stimulating.”  
“Oh, Data,” Will laughed softly, “I don’t think it’s an error. I think it’s just right.”  
He sucked on Data’s pale neck, and Data held onto him tighter and tighter. Will bit the flesh gently, and Data let out a yelp. Will pulled back.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Yes, yes,” Data gasped, “Please do it again.”  
Will complied, and bit Data’s neck until he was a moaning, gasping mess. His dick was dripping with iridescent precum, and Will’s dick was begging for attention. Will placed two fingers inside Data’s mouth and coated them with synthetic spit. Data grabbed Will’s hand.  
“I know what you are thinking of doing, but I am self-lubricating.”  
Will widened his eyes in bewilderment. Data swiftly but gently pushed Will down on the bed so that he was straddling him. They shared a long kiss, and then Data buried Will’s dick inside himself in one swift motion.  
“Oh, fuck.” Will shouted at the sudden sensation.  
Data was unable to speak. Will’s dick filled him completely, and he shuddered in pleasure. Will kissed his neck gently.  
“Can I move?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Data whispered.  
Will began to slowly rock into Data, grasping his hips to guide him onto his dick. Data was breathing heavily, gasping roughly at each thrust. Data's pupils dilated to their maximum size, and Will could feel Data’s dick start to leak even more precum. It turned Will on immensely that he was the one who could make the straight-laced android lose control, and in such a filthy way, too. Will grabbed Data’s shoulders and roughly pinned him down so that he was on his back. He positioned Data’s legs so that they were around his waist, and he reached down to penetrate Data again. Data let out a moan.  
“Did I hit the spot?” Will asked.  
Data nodded frantically, pulling Will’s body in close. Data was beyond words, beyond communication of any kind. All that he knew at this moment was pleasure, and that his Commander was giving it to him wonderfully. Will’s thrusts were slow at first, but he then gripped the headboard with one hand and Data’s shoulder with the other, and picked up speed. Data moaned loudly, visions of dancing planets entering his mind. As Will fucked him mercilessly, Data’s thoughts disappeared. The nebula blurred into a milky purple haze, and all that was left was his building orgasm.  
“Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last long, Data.”  
All Data could manage was a single moan before he shot ropes of golden cum onto his lover.  
“Fuck, Data, fuck!” Will grunted as he pounded into Data.  
Not ten seconds later, Will had came inside of him. Data lay against the headboard, satisfied. Will kissed Data lightly on the cheek, lying beside him and stroking the back of his hand.  
Right beside them, Mala was riding Geordi’s face, keeping his hands tied with her scarf. Geordi had to admit he found Andorian anatomy fascinating. Mala's pussy had one opening and one clitoris, but she had many pairs of thick labia. Her clitoris was large and round, and it pulsated whenever she felt intense pleasure. He didn’t expect her pussy to be so intricately detailed, though he didn’t know what he expected anyway. But, the real crime was that he couldn’t touch himself. His hips shifted, his dick begging for friction as he brought Mala closer and closer to orgasm.  
“Don’t stop,” she hissed, her antennae quaking.  
Geordi kept up his rhythm, sucking and licking her dark blue clitoris until she clenched her strong thighs around his head and let out a guttural cry. Her pussy trembled as she squirted streams of light blue liquid all over Geordi's face. She lifted herself off of Geordi’s face, leaving him gasping for air. Images of Mala’s pussy in all different colors and sizes danced in Geordi’s mind. His face was still coated with the light blue sheen of her wetness, and he licked at the corners of his mouth, taking in the icy taste.  
None of them had enough energy to get out of the bed, so that’s where they stayed. The smell of sex combined pleasantly with the scents of spices, cannabis, and Risian flowers that were swaying in the breeze outside. Mala turned off the hologram so that all they could see were Risa’s two moons suspended among the stars out the window. The four of them huddled in close together, making a nest out of their naked bodies. Data fell into a pleasant trance as Geordi, Mala, and Will quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this! Trying to come up with Andorian vulva anatomy was pretty interesting lmao


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi return to the Enterprise.
> 
> No smut in this chapter (sorry!), but there's a lot of sappy feelings.

After Data and Geordi had put all their belongings away, retrieved Spot from Barclay’s quarters, made the bed, taken a shower, and eaten a pleasant meal, something still didn’t sit right. Their room was the same as it always had been, but Data stood stiffly, as if he was in an entirely unfamiliar place. Geordi frowned. Something was definitely wrong.  
“Data?” Geordi rested his hand on Data’s shoulder.  
Data whipped his head around.  
“Geordi!”  
“Is something wrong?" asked Geordi, "Did something on Risa upset you?”  
Data sighed, then shook his head.  
“I do not know if I am fit to return to duty.” he said.  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“My emotions are interfering with my thought processes. I have performed a self-diagnostic, and I found that my computational processes have slowed also. I do not think I should report for duty unless I am functioning to the best of my ability.”  
Geordi sighed, thinking of how he could explain.  
“Oh, Data, everyone on the Enterprise has emotions, and I know they definitely can get in the way of our work. But, the important thing is that we know how to deal with it. You’ll learn. I promise.”  
“I am finding it difficult to keep them put aside.”  
“Well, maybe you don’t have to,” said Geordi, “Maybe we can get you approved for a leave of absence, and we’ll make you some appointments to see Counselor Troi.”  
Data thought. For some intangible reason, the thought of leaving his post bothered him. The thought of having to be fixed bothered him, like he was some sort of broken piece of machinery in need of a tune-up. Data balled his fists up in anger, and turned away from Geordi. Geordi stood still, unsure of what to do. He’d never seen Data act like this. He wondered what was going on in that complicated mind of his, and he only wished Data would tell him, like he always had in the past.  
“Do you want some time alone?” Geordi asked hesitantly.  
Data shook his head, and sunk onto the bed, curling up into the fetal position. Geordi sat down next to him, and put a hand on his back, stroking him slowly. Data choked out a sob, and Geordi wrapped him into a tight embrace. Data leaned into the warmth and pressure, and buried his face into Geordi’s shoulder.  
“I do not want to be broken.” he said quietly between sobs.  
“Data, listen to me. You’re not broken. We’re all imperfect, but that’s what makes us unique. Besides, you’ve been through a hell of a lot in your life. It’s no wonder you’re having a hard time.”  
“You are right, Geordi.” Data sniffed, wiping his eyes with his hand, “I will see Counselor Troi.”  
“Yeah.” Geordi stroked Data’s soft hair, “She’ll help you.”  
Data relaxed his body into Geordi’s arms and closed his eyes. He was not looking forward to the next two weeks, but he knew his psyche would withstand the emotional pain. He was built to endure the worst, after all. There were many things he had tucked away in his memory banks that he never wanted to acknowledge, but he knew he had to. Counselor Troi could read his emotions now, so he couldn’t hide anything from her if he tried.  
As Geordi held Data close, he tried to quell the worries in his head, but they were too strong to ignore. What if Data couldn’t handle the pain? Data would probably just uninstall the chip, and by doing so he’d rip away something sacred from his sense of self. He wanted Data to be happy, but seeing him in pain was hell. Data’s emotional state would get more and more tumultuous as he opened up more and more memories, too. God, Geordi felt for Data. Sure, Data had been there for him when his mom died, but Data had been through so much more horror. Geordi could only imagine what it felt like to be trapped as a toy in Kivas Fajo’s twisted museum. He shuddered in disgust.  
“Geordi, are you cold?”  
Geordi blinked, and reached for Data’s hand.  
“No, baby, I’m not cold.”  
Geordi looked into Data’s bright yellow eyes. He stroked Data’s face tenderly, protectively.  
“I love you so much, Data, you know that, right?”  
“Yes.” Data said so quietly it was almost a whisper.  
“And, we’re gonna get through the next two weeks no matter what, right?”  
“Yes.” Data said, tears beginning to fall.  
“I’ve got you.”  
The two shared each other’s warmth until Geordi fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's all, folks! I really loved delving into Data's character, and I hope you enjoyed it too :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos!


End file.
